1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a new combination of the belt construction and a rotatable pulley means as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of an endless power transmission belt construction having opposed side edge means and having opposed inner surface means and outer surface means with the inner surface means defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like longitudinal projections and longitudinal grooves, the belt construction having a certain thickness, and a rotatable pulley means having an outer peripheral ribbed surface means meshing with a portion of the inner surface means of the belt construction and defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart like longitudinal projections and longitudinal grooves that respectively have portions thereof for serially meshing respectively with cooperating portions of the longitudinal grooves and longitudinal projections of the inner surface means of the belt construction, the depth of the longitudinal grooves of the inner surface means of the belt construction being substantially less than the approximately 2.4 mm depth of the longitudinal grooves of a similar belt construction that is adapted to have the inner surface means thereof mesh with the ribbed surface means of the pulley means, the inner surface means being cogged and defining a plurality of transversely disposed and alternately spaced apart transverse projections and transverse grooves. For example, see the copending U.S. Pat. application of Jack D. White, Jr., Ser. No. 717,223, filed Jun. 18, 1991.
Also see the U.S. Pat. to Hull, No. 4,647,278, the U.S. Pat. to Miranti, Jr. No. 4,832,670, and the U.S. Pat. to DiGiacomo et. al., No. 4,913,690, each of which discloses an inner surface means of an endless power transmission belt having longitudinal grooves and projections and transverse grooves and projections therein.
Also see the U.S. Pat. to Hull, No. 4,647,27R, the U.S. Pat. to Miranti, Jr. No. 4,832,670, and the U.S. Pat. to DiGiacomo et al, No. 4,913,690, each of which discloses an inner surface means of an endless power transmission belt having longitudinal grooves and projections and transverse grooves and projections therein.